


Quiet

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Genyatta + Mondatta, old prompt by robotfvckers on a strawpoll a while ago*Genyatta + Mondatta (omnic) God AI!AU. Zenyatta and Mondatta are possessed by god AI, Mondatta helps Zen punish his errant student. (transcendent hands, noncon, other kinks?) 2k word count





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotfvckers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotfvckers/gifts).



> MIIIIND THE TAGS THE TAGS THE TAGS

**Quiet**

 

The chain attached to his collar keeps him kneeling on the cold stone pavement.

He’s barely able to look up, the other end of the chain disappearing under the folds of Mondatta’s kasaya.

Genji grunts, grits his teeth, and tilts his head enough that he can look at Zenyatta who is crouching in front of him, silent.

He refuses to bow, but he does not think that will be necessary, or required.

In the dark of the room, the lights on Zenyatta’s forehead glow an ominous teal.

“It pains me to see your reluctance, my dear.” Zenyatta’s tone is soft, and Genji feels a pang of guilt at the sad, disappointed tone before he catches himself and bites down hard on his lower lip. “I thought we were going somewhere with you, my student.”

Genji opens his mouth –almost answers– but then  swallows the words back down and looks away.

“Ah. No. You know better than that, don’t you?”

The hand cupping his chin is unexpected, the contact chilling. Genji is startled by the gentle touch that twists his face so he’s looking back at Zenyatta’s facial plate.

“You do not look away when someone is addressing you, Genji.” A thumb caresses down the curve of his lips, deceivingly gentle. “It is not respectful.”

“And of course you know everything about respect, do you?” the words spit out of his mouth like poison, filled with anger and raw hurt.

Genji hates this –hates that he has to face this… imposter, bittersweet in the realisation that behind that loved visage all that is left are the twisted remains of his master.

“That is enough, Genji.” Again, Zenyatta sounds so displeased, disappointed. “It is almost as if you are asking for a punishment. Are you?”

“That might be for the best, my light.” Mondatta’s interjection catches Genji by surprise.

He has not spoken at all until now, merely observing, his foot holding the chain of his collar captive so he cannot run.

Genji twists to look at him, searches Mondatta’s emotionless visage for some flicker of… he does not even know what – _anything_ to make him hope that he might be fighting against the God AI cursing through their veins, for surely someone like Mondatta would be able to, someone like Zenyatta should resurface, victorious, against such stronghold…

And yet, there is nothing.

Just glowing forehead arrays in the dark.

“Your student needs to learn his lesson, Zenyatta, so he can properly take his place again.”

“Yes,” Zenyatta’s voice comes out quietly, considering, pleased. “He does.”

Genji has no further warning –the hand on his chin twists his head up uncomfortably until he can look into Zenyatta’s face before it lets him go, and Mondatta twists his foot back sharply.

The chain gives a tug and he stumbles and slips, lands on his shoulder, face almost hitting the floor.

They tied him up, first –arms secured behind his back, collar around his neck, only his legs left free– but he has no grip on anything to get back up, so he cranes his neck to look up at their looming figures, wonders what they’ll do, prepares himself to resist, to fight, even when how painful the idea is…

Golden lights surround him.

Hands come to life from Zenyatta’s back, and Genji jolts, shocked, at the warmth of the Iris curling around him like a blanket, its touch unexpected, even more so when the hands reach out for him, steady him against the floor until his cheek is pressed on the stones.

“Zeny–”

“You do not have the right to speak, Genji. You might have to win that favour back. But for now… a lesson needs to be imparted.”

He does not expect the pressure against his lower back, startled by the warmth of golden fingers as they trail down his spine, sending shivers through his body. Their warmth clashes against the cold of the stones under his cheek, worse when they trace every curve, every edge of his sides, lower and lower…

“Master, wai–”

“He said to be quiet.” Mondatta gives the chain another harsh tug, and Genji chokes on his words at the heavy pressure against his throat, and then, the golden hands knead against the curve of his ass, spreading it apart.

He gasps, strains against the restraints, shakes his head, and Genji tries to twist away from the touch –memories of another, similar touch coming to his mind, bitter in how sweet they were before, and a small sob threatens to spill from his gritted teeth.

“This is a lesson you need to learn, but it does not have to be… unpleasant,” Zenyatta murmurs, and one of his hands –of his real hands– traces down the side of Genji’s cheek, cool against his flushed skin. “Your choice.”

Genji wonders, for a second, if he can bite at that hand, react, lash out–

The hands kneading his ass dip between his cheeks, and warm fingers trace the edges of his entrance. Another hand slides to his hip, holds him down, and yet another hand reaches lower to curl around his thigh, and another does the same for his other thigh, and Genji bites down on the soft, whiny sound that leaves his lips.

The lack of roughness is his undoing, and yet he resists, shudders as the hands rub down his body, caress where metal and skin melt together, sending jolts of pleasure down his back.

“Zen–”

The sudden pain of a golden hand slapping his ass startles him enough he jolts, and shudders, and the gasp leaves his lips, loud in the silence, followed by his harsh breathing.

“I said… be quiet.”

Again, the hand slaps his ass hard, the sting travels down his back, leaving behind heat and tingling skin, and Genji shudders and moans again, the pain only soothed by the way the other hands are caressing him, massaging every inch of his body.

“I–” and as the word leaves his mouth, trembling, hesitant, his breath is stolen away by another hard slap against his ass, then a fourth one, hard enough that his body jolts and shifts against the floor.

Genji groans, and feels his modesty panel slide away to reveal his cock, which now presses against the floor, already dripping precum.

Zenyatta, relentless, slaps him again, and another time, and every slap is followed by hands caressing the curves of his ass, spreading his cheeks apart, teasing his entrance.

One hand, not warm like the others, slips between him and the floor, and Genji cries out at the feeling of metal fingers wrapping around his cock, teasing the slit at its tip, smearing precum over its surface.

He doesn’t understand who’s touching him anymore, his mind wrapped in cotton, and then there’s another hand slipping into his mouth, pushing his lips apart, a thumb sliding wetly against his tongue and pressing it down, forcing his jaw open as saliva drips down the corner of his mouth.

Genji moans, and he can’t bite down on it with the fingers in his mouth.

“You make such a beautiful sight, my dear. Pliant and gorgeous just for me, as it should be. Isn’t this better than your disgraceful behaviour from before? Do you regret attacking me, attacking Mondatta?” Zenyatta’s voice penetrates through the fog of Genji’s mind, soft and gentle, and he whines.

He tries to swallow around the fingers, feels them press down against his tongue, against his lips.

The hands on his ass keep him spread, one finger caressing him insistently, over and over, barely pressing against him, and Genji grinds back into it despite himself, the haze of pleasure and lust making him tremble.

Golden transcendent hands push his thighs further apart, massage his body, push him down against the floor, and the collar around his neck makes him almost lightheaded.

He gets spanked again, and he moans, the sting so pleasant, burning through him.

“You are leaking so much, Genji. Look at you. So ready, so wanton.” The hand on his cheek is gentle, cold against the heated skin, and Genji moans and leans into it.

He isn’t  sure anymore what to think, but he wants… but Zenyatta isn’t… but…

The finger pressing against him tears another soft, breathless cry from his lips, and this time it doesn’t stop. It pushes inside him, wet and slick with something, and Genji sobs as he arches into the invading digit, clenches his ass around it even as another hand spanks him again, and he spasms and ruts into the hand around his cock.

It is wrapped loosely, enough to offer some friction but not too much, but the thumb caressing the underside of it is so good, and Genji wants…

“Ah…”

Two fingers now scissor him open, and Genji pants and moans around the ones in his mouth, gasps and whines and writhes on the ground, breathless, dizzy and powerless.

The fact that Zenyatta is doing this, that he’s looking at him and doing this… Genji sobs and his cock twitches and spurts more precum on Mondatta’s fingers.

Genji moans again, louder, when he hears the soft, beautiful sound of Zenyatta’s laughter surround him.

He wants… he wants the old Zenyatta back, he wants the soft, gentle hands holding him to be his Zenyatta’s, not _this_ Zenyatta, and yet he bucks into the touch, greedy when two fingers turn into three as they fuck into him, seek out his prostate and rub against it until Genji’s throat is raw and his screams echo in the chamber, and every time the fingers thrust inside, another transcendent arm slaps his ass, making every inch of his body tingle and shiver.

“Do you think you’ll try again, Genji?” Zenyatta’s voice once again penetrates through the fog in his mind, and Genji whines, shakes his head, tries to understand, but it’s so hard with three fingers insistently abusing his prostate, with one hand so tight and cool around his cock, with fingers in his mouth and hands caressing him everywhere, holding him down–

Then the hands fucking him stop, and he cries out at the loss, so close, just a little more, just…

“Genji, answer me, my dear. Are you going to try it again?”

“N–” he swallows, Zenyatta told him not to speak, he

“You can talk now. Answer me. Will you try this nonsense again?”

“No! No! Zenyatta, I… master… p-please, I need… aaah–” the words spill out of his mouth and Genji strains against the restraints, arches up, needs more, needs for Zenyatta to touch him again, please–

“Good boy. I did say being cooperative would be more rewarding… did I?”

And then Genji loses himself as the fingers inside him thrust hard into him, pushing him against the floor and into the hand around his cock, milking him dry.

Genji gasps, cries and begs, and he feels the tightness inside his guts coil and grow, and he’s so close, he’s so–

With a loud, wordless cry, Genji climaxes hard, clenching down onto the fingers inside him, and comes hard into Mondatta’s hand, white sticky fluid splattering all over his fingers and on his thighs and onto the stones of the floor.

He slumps down, exhausted and shuddering, feeling the aftershocks of his pleasure travel through his body like static, and his sight swims, doubles and fades around the edges as he feels the fingers inside him slide out, leaving him sticky and empty.

Hands caress his ass, then his sides and back, and he feels, vaguely, that they turn him around and into a welcoming lap as he breathes the heavy scent of incense and sandalwood.

Genji is still tied up, the collar still tight around his neck, but he’s tired, and the smell is familiar, and pleasant, and reminds him of before, of Zenyatta’s love.

He curls up, face hidden in the depths of Zenyatta’s clothes, tears running down his cheeks as a hand gently brushes through his hair, and the world fades to black.


End file.
